Wind-Carried Vows
by notecrafter
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth go and tie the knot, will the bond be as strong as the one they formed over death threats and sword matches? Wedding scene for my story, The Battle of Light and Dark.
1. Anticipation

**A/N: I do not own The Palms hotel and spa.**

**A/N#2: This story is actually something that spun off of my other story, The Battle of Light and Dark. My other story is about Percy and Annabeth's long lives together, and the people they affected along the way. I really suggest you read it either before or after you read this story, because if you liked this you'll love The Battle of Light and Dark.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The plane ride to Miami was torturous, of course my mother insisted that we would follow American traditions. Which is fantastic and all, but it also meant I couldn't see Annabeth the day before the wedding. Which was the source of my migraine. No Annabeth= No Happiness. That's what my life has boiled down to.

Most of the instructions given to the "hotel people" were received over the phone, spelled out in meticulous detail thanks to my mother. The Palms hotel and spa was giving us its most grand and biggest room they had for weddings, even though we would get married on the beach. The Miami beach actually, with the Atlantic Ocean washing on to the packed sand.

Back when Annabeth was in battle, I always had this horrible gut wrenching feeling that something would go wrong. All. The. Time. So I would defend myself from several swords and arrows, really not a big deal, but my arm couldn't suddenly grow ten feet and protect her too. Sometimes I missed being the overprotective boyfriend that could defend her, but mostly I just wanted her to be safe. I was happy when my beautiful girlfriend didn't have to live in fear.

Wait! I don't need to call her my girlfriend anymore, currently she's my fiancée, and soon she'll be my wife. Pinch me, I must be dreaming. I sat up from the awkward position I was in, disbelieving that I could actually fall asleep on a plane. I looked over at Jason, who was smiling wickedly at the window, a dark storm cloud swirling around the plane's right-wing.

"Jason, would you quit it! I'm already squeezing the arm rest into all sorts of unidentifiable shapes." I complain to him, the cloud thinning out as he turns towards me.

He looks down at my hand, "You're hardly leaving a dent, Mr. Sardine." He told me teasingly. I scowled at him.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Piper asks in front of us, I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. I kicked her seat, she was sitting directly in front of me, Jason and I continued to snicker as she peered her head behind her chair at me.

"Stop." she told me, and I couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was. Her voice was so soothing, and so convincing. Wait. My mind cleared as she sat back down triumphantly.

"That was a very dirty trick." I told her in a calm yet angry voice. Suddenly, Jason's chunky silver watch hit him in the face.

"Hazel!"

"What, you're not bleeding." She said innocently, her voice sweet and sugar-coated.

"Hazel, what are you getting into now? Can I please just sit with you?" Frank shouted from behind us.

"Deal, Frank I'm sitting with Piper." she said.

"But, Leo and Calypso are like making out _right next to me _and it's kind of gross." Frank told us in a whiny voice. I shake my head and roll my eyes, that's what you get for agreeing to sit next to the inseparable couple. We never complain too much about it, we all can't imagine what it would be like to have gone through what they went through. I can hear quite clearly a suction cup sound somewhere behind me to the left, and a lot of awkward coughing, those two are unbelievable.

"Guys, stop being so cheery. I'm trying to sleep." Nico complained, in the seat in front of Leo and Calypso. I looked over and saw Grover swaying to some weird music coming from his headphones, bumping into Nico every time he swayed to the left. I could also see Tyson elbowing Nico in the face after grabbing stuff out of his backpack.

"Percy, I miss Ella."

"Percy why the _heck _am I sitting here and not you?"

"Percy, man, you should really listen to this song!"

Man, a Nico sandwich. Rock on Grover and Tyson.

"Stop being so hard on Nico." Stephanie called from in front of Nico. "He's really a gentle lover."

"GROSS!" was our combined answer as we tried to erase that thought from our memory.

"If Tyson gets to miss Ella, then don't I get to miss Juniper?" Grover asked in a nasally voice, pulling out his ear buds, thank Gods.

"All of you, just SHUT UP!" Clarisse demanded, causing Reyna to give her a vicious look for practically exploding her eardrum. Their lucky they got plane tickets.

"All of you, are you children? NO. You are all young adults who need to_start acting normal _and learn to _politely ride a plane_." My mom instructed everyone, with her scolding face on. Everybody looked like a kicked puppy, except me, who probably looked like a stick a butter whose been mushed into agreeing too many times. Mom came closer to me, speaking only slightly softer.

"How you doing Percy?" She said worriedly.

"MOM!" I complained to her. "I'm doing fine, right Jason?" I asked, glancing towards him. He looked like he concentrated for a bit.

"This plane is perfectly safe. I mean, as soon as something would get it,_which it won't, _there would be like, fifteen people, who would go into like_battle ninja mode." _Jason said softly. Mom nods and walks back to first class.

"Battle ninja mode? Seriously, Jason." I ask him, he just shrugs his shoulders in response. Surprisingly, all of us fall into a comfortable silence, much to the relief of the non-demigod non-ADHD passengers on the plane.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was actually kind of weird to sit with a bunch of adults, and Thalia. Thalia being the Huntress of Artemis, she didn't want to sit with everybody, even though all of the guys were already taken. Literally. The only people that were single was Thalia, Clarisse, and Reyna. We're all paired off like weirdos. But I guess we need a partner to go through the pain.

Gods, that sounded depressing, and I'm not even depressed. I'm getting married so technically I'm the dictionary definition of the antonym of depressed. My heads spinning, constantly, like at light speed, 24-7. Being the desperate fiancée that I am, I texted Percy. On an app that I had, like thank the gods you can at least use apps on the plane.

_I'm dying here-A_

_Luckily, everyone settled down back here-P_

_Really?-A_

_Yeah it sounds like I'm talking about toddlers and not our friends-P_

_Oh well we'll just have to live with em-A_

_I guess-P_

_So, about me dying-A_

_Haha yeah I have a migraine just becuz I'm not with u-P_

_Liar-A_

_I swear to gods I have a migraine becuz of my awesome fiancée is not with me-P_

_You ruined it with the incorrect spelling of because-A_

_Seriously?-P_

_Yes. I was going to take a screen shot. Thanks a lot-A_

_Ha ok I promise I will spell correctly-P_

_Omg jk I knida think it b funi to c u try 2 talk lik this in real life-A_

_Annabeth, are you all right? I might have to call your doctor, or your grammar teacher. Because you just spelled like ten words wrong and I'm kind of worried sweetheart-P_

_HA! Percy, what am I going to do with you?-A_

_Marry me?-P_

_About that...-A _**WORRISOME TEN SECOND PAUSE**

_I can't wait I'm like dying-A_

_ANNABETH! For a second I thought you were going to say something like: I don't think we're ready-P_

_Percy, I would never say that besides, what would you say if I did, say that I mean-A_

_Annabeth, we've been together too long to give up now. I love you too much baby for you to let me go. I would crumble to pieces.-P_

_Percy...-A_

_What?-P_

_I'm sorry I'm just like crying right now that was so beautiful-A_

_No prob babe-P_

_Don't ever say that to me text lingo is disgusting-A_

_K-P_

_That was kind of mean-A_

_But I still love ya-P_

"Annabeth, are you seriously texting Percy?" Thalia asked me from the seat in front of me. I looked up from my phone.

"How could you tell who I was texting?"

"Because your eyes were lighting up and you were silently laughing. Tell tale signs that whoever your texting is basically your fiancée/obsession." Thalia responded straight-faced.

"I'm not obsessed."

"Sure." She said as she sat back down in her chair in front of me.

"Honey, it's not obsession, it's love." Sally told me as she patted my hand reassuringly, sitting between me and Paul. I laugh, looking over at my soon-to-be mother-in-law. It was then that I saw Paul drooling on a pillow to Mrs. Jackson's left. We exchange eye-rolls, falling into a comfortable silence.

"How are you doing, Annabeth?" My dad asks politely from across the ile, step-mom sitting beside him. I bob my head in my response. Honestly, all I can think about is my buzzing phone and how it can get me one step closer to Percy. I can feel my eyes glaze over when I think about finally having Percy all to myself after all of this.

Just one more day Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: So you might have heard me mention Stephanie, Nico's girlfriend, apparently. I'm actually thinking about doing a separate story about them, so PM me for encouragement and maybe some much-needed sage advice! We all love Nico to pieces, but I think it's time to give him the girl he deserves.**

**A/N#2: You probably were also like "Calypso on a plane _making out with Leo_? Like what?!" or you just went "huh" I don't know. Any ways, my story, Caleo a Promise Kept will answer all of your questions. Click on my profile and read it, it's full of a bunch heartache and fluff. It tells of how Leo found Calypso after they fought with Gaea and the titans. Let me know what you think!**

**A/N#3: Also, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Cold Feet

**A/N: I do not own The Palms hotel and spa.**

**A/N#2: How am I doing so far? Chapter two guys! I would love some positive reviews and I'm all about constructive criticism! Don't be shy, I don't bite! REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY STORY THE BATTLE OF LIGHT AND DARK! CLICK ON MY PROFILE NOW! IT'S THE BETTER VERSION OF THIS STORY! SERIOUSLY, IT'S ACTUALLY WAY BETTER! **

**Annabeth's POV: **

"Annabeth, how are you holding up, any cold feet yet?" Mrs. Jackson asks me, handing me the slip that would go under my wedding dress. I slipped it on, swallowing loudly and trying to calm my beating heart.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it cold feet." I tell her hesitantly. Her head snaps up, and I feel the same way, because I honestly never expected myself to have any doubt's about Percy.

I mean, he had been my enemy and battle partner, and then my annoying friend, and then my annoying boyfriend, and then my sweet boyfriend, and when he proposed to me he got a little bit more annoying again, and then BAM! Sweet and perfect fiancée at your service.

"Annabeth, no offense, but how can you have cold feet after _twelve years_? I mean, you've been there for each other through thick and thin, the trust has been there for years, sweet heart." She told me, playing with my hair and occasionally looking me in the eye through the mirror.

"It's not like regular cold feet, it's like I'm nervous that our friendship will be better than our marriage-ship." I tell her, struggling for words. I scrunch my nose when I realize I made up a word, what the heck is marriage-ship? She nods at me, pausing and standing next to me silently.

"So, you're afraid that having Percy as a friend or boyfriend is more precious than having him as a husband?" Mrs. Jackson asks me, her eyebrows drawing together in understanding. I exhale slowly, trying to even understand myself.

"It's so weird, I know that having Percy as a husband will be like _amazingly awesome, _for lack of a better word. The only problem is that I don't know if _I'll be worth _this giant step we're taking." I tell her, casting my eyes to the floor.

Suddenly, Mrs. Jackson takes my face in her hands, and she seems like the mother I never really had. She gazes into my eyes, drawing all of my trust and attention into her words.

"Darling, I see the way he looks at you, and his face when he talks about you, it lights up like a christmas tree." She tells me, and I can't help but smile softly when I think about Percy.

"There has never been a man more in love with a woman than Percy is in love with you. Don't you doubt yourself for a minute, his love for you will only grow." Her words float through me, like a bouy in the sea of apprehension I've been drowning in.

My smile feels like it's breaking apart my face, in the best way. I squeeze Sally tightly, overly appreciative that I have such a wonderful mother-figure to take care of me.

"Ok, I'll go get Thalia, Piper and Hazel so they can help you with your dress." She says as she starts walking towards the door.

"Your still sure you want to be surprised?" I ask her, watching her mint green dress sway around her knees. She nods, her beautifully curled hair bouncing. I gaze at the lacy top part of her dress, with off-white swirls and airy straps that settle perfectly on her shoulders. Sally is my Matron of Honor, my dad being Percy's Best Man. I'm just so anxious about this whole thing.

How can I simultaneously be excited and happy and _overjoyed, _yet still be nervous and apprehensive and _scared._ My thoughts were interrupted as my bubbly bride maids came whooshing in with smiles that made me want to smile too.

Thalia, Piper and Hazel were light and just plain happy. They all rushed to the closet like puppies rush to food.

"Guys! Ok!" I tell them, laughing. The look like triplets, wearing the exact same dress. It's exactly like Mrs. Jackson's Matron of Honor dress, except theirs is a little shorter and a spring green instead of a mint green. I smile at their matching buns, remembering how difficult it was to get Thalia's short hair into a classic bun like that. Black, brown, and blond heads bobbing with jumping up and down with excitement.

They help me with my dress, it settles around me like a second skin, perfect, like it was made for me.

"You're breathtaking!" "Every bride on the planet will be jealous!" "Percy's jaw will hit the floor!" They all shout, making me blush and mumble several "thank you's"

"Five minutes Annabeth!" My step-mom says, poking her head in the doorway. She tears up a little bit when she sees me in my dress, coming up to hug me.

"You'll always be my little girl, Annabeth." She whispers into my ear as she hugs me, walking out with her headset. She was the organizer of the wedding. I step into my sandals, walking down the hallway towards the beach.

**Percy's POV:**

Paul puts on my blue tie, because I'm horrible with that. Whenever I needed to dress formally for work, Annabeth had made a habit of helping me with my tie, like an old married couple. That's what I felt like. Not old, but wise. An expert in all things Annabeth.

Paul is smiling at me, pride evident in his eyes. I still call him Paul, but in my mind, he's my uncle, that's married to my mom. I'm just glad I can wrap my brain around it, even if it wrapped around a little weird. I smile back at him, who am I kidding? I just smiled wider. I have a perminate grin on my face, though someone who didn't know me would call it a smirk. It's the Percy grin, duh.

I'm smiling constantly partly because everyone else is smiling. Everyone. Paul, mom, Annabeth's dad, Annabeth's mom, and somehow I think that Poseidon, dad, is smiling too. Whenever I think of Annabeth and why I'm standing here in the most expensive suit I've ever owned, my whole face feels like butter because any of my smirkiness left just melts away, leaving nothing but head-spinning happiness.

My suit is crisp white, with Poseidon's cuff links on my suit jacket, the dark blue tie an early wedding present from Paul. My black dress shirt was ironed crisply by my mom, while she was waiting for Annabeth to change into her dress. Annabeth, my head is starting to spin.

"Five minutes Percy, you look wonderful." Annabeth's mom tells me from the doorway, winking at me before disappearing down the hallway. _Five minutes holy... _

**A/N: I'm doing a cliffie! Haha! I feel devious! I'm kidding I'm all smiles and sunshine. I got like half of this chapter done in an hour, and then I had writer's block. Like poo. It would have been so awesome to post a chapter right away, but oh well. **


	3. Perfection

**A/N: Can I just say how horrible I feel? This chapter took forever, I knew I had a lot of creative description to do, and honestly, describing the setting isn't one of my talents. So I really tried hard on this chapter. Plus, I'm sure this will be the last chapter. So stick with me and please, please, don't shoot me!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Hazel walked in front of me, with both Piper and Thalia in front of her, Mrs. Jackson already at the altar. They had all reached the priest well before I did, they got to walk faster. _Altar, crowd, dear Gods. _I purposely ignored the crowd while leaving the building, I hadn't even seen the set up yet, only had it described to me. All my bride's maids were set on keeping to American traditions, and Percy was apparently everywhere, I knew he couldn't sit around nearly as long as it took me to get ready.

The only person I didn't ignore was my father, he had his arm out for me, his eyes twinkling, looking perfectly handsome in his tux. I smiled at him. Bless my lucky stars that I still had him.

I walked through the large area where we would hold the reception. The billowy curtains swished in the wind, all the doors and windows open to the Florida sea air. The curtains had small blue ripples over a white background, with abstract black birds that I was convinced looked like owls. Percy's mom just said that they were the best curtains to go with our whole beach theme, but something in me couldn't believe that. I glanced down at the tables, and a small smile formed on my lips, I loved seeing how happy Percy's mom was to design the wedding. She loved doing something special for us, even if she could get a little bossy.

There were pink and blue candles on the tables, waiting to be lit for later when the beautiful sun would set over the Atlantic water. The table-cloth was a mint green with dark blue swirls, matching both Mrs. Jackson and my dress. I looked out through the doors, to see everyone standing up in the folded chairs on the beach, staring at me. The crowd disappeared as my vision tunneled to that one person under the arch, smiling like a goof ball, waiting for me. I wanted to run, in dress shoes, on the beach, with a mile long train. I couldn't help it.

I felt grateful for my father's arm to hold on to, even if he basically preventing me from running. His smile was open and bright, and I was so grateful to see him this happy. My gaze settled on the face at the altar. No offense dad, but his smile just plain breathtaking, to hard to resist. Like I'd even want to.

_Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy... _My mind echoed with his name, _this was our wedding, oh my gods I'm going to faint! _I took an unsteady breath, but something caught my eye. Instead of a priest standing beside Percy, there was a women in an ankle length pink dress, shimmering in the steadily setting sun. _Aphrodite. _My eyebrows raised slightly, and she give me a reassuring smile, like she was begging me to stop staring at her and stare at Percy instead. She probably was. I finally reached the altar, my father taking my hand and placing it in Percy's open and waiting one.

His hand was warm and soft, just like his sea green eyes. An unspoken, unbroken promise, _forever..._

**Percy's POV **

I craned my neck to see Annabeth, I was practically bouncing on my feet. Aphrodite chuckled at me, her laugh sounding like bells. It disappointed me when she had said she would be the only god or goddess attending our wedding. She said Poseidon and Athena sent their love. I could understand why the didn't come, sort of. I sighed, for one millisecond my smile wavered. Then I saw Annabeth.

_Annabeth... _Her dress was beautiful, perfect in every way. She had beads all along her waist, the dark blue mesmerizing when the little gems sparkled in the sunset. My eyes trailed up her skirt, up to her torso. The dress had a strapless, sweetheart neckline, fitting her perfectly. Everything about her took my breath away. What I didn't expect was the look on her face. It was one of those soft, sweet smiles that graced her face every time she was just content, not over joyed, just happy. She was looking all around the room, apparently oblivious to the large crowd steps away on the beach.

She cast a fond look at her father, her gaze finally sweeping to the beach, I almost sighed with relief. Her beautiful eyes finally settled on to mine, the content smile morphing into an over taking grin, her eyes almost watered slightly. I felt myself smile even wider, no doubt lopsidedly. Her eyes twinkled in response, she said she always found me adorable. I faintly heard Aphrodite squeal excitedly beside me, as Annabeth had a brief look of confusion before returning her eyes to mine. The soft smile I wore while I held out my hand was meant only for her, could only be brought out by her. She was my everything.

Annabeth's hand was passed over to me by her father, she kissed him on the cheek, before laughing giddily. She was almost giggling as she took my hand, the only lines on her face laughing lines. I laughed along with her, she really was something.

I saw Piper coo beside Annabeth, Jason chuckling at her behind me. Hazel just joined Piper in squealing, Frank was probably rolling his eyes at that. Thalia was laughing. Leo, Grover and Tyson stood next to the guys. I had five best mans, and that's not even including Annabeth's dad or mine.

I caught my mom's eye for a second while Annabeth caught her dad's. My mom looked so happy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the sacred union of marriage between Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Aphrodite was smiling, Annabeth looking at me shyly. Annabeth, shy? I just smiled at her.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy wore a black tux, with a white dress shirt, and a blue tie. The tie was new, I think it was a gift from either Paul or my dad. I have to say, he cleaned up nice. His hand in mine, wearing a tie, on the beach... I started giggling like a school girl. This was impossible, how could something so good happen to someone like me? As I looked into Percy's eyes, the sincerity there made me forget I had ever been awkward in my life. I felt beautiful. I heard someone openly squealing behind me, someone else joining them. Bride's maids. I saw Percy look over my shoulder at his mother, who else would he look at like that? _Me... Now I'm getting conceited. _My father was laughing silently beside Paul.

He smiled at me, I saw Leo, Jason, and Frank all laughing too, Grover and Tyson couldn't be smiling any bigger. Their tuxes were gray with white dress shirts and baby blue ties, every single one of them completely adorable.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the sacred union of marriage between Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Aphrodite announced in front of us, and my eyes snapped to Percy. He was smiling, I knew he couldn't wipe that smile off even if her tried. Here he was, the best guy ever, ready to spend eternity. It felt new suddenly, beautifully new. Marriage, a whole different experience. I was looking at the floor for a second, did Percy really want _me?_ Plain ol' Annabeth? Percy smiled, and everything about him said _'I love you' _heck, his eyebrows were even guilty of being adoring.

"Repeat after me, please," Aphrodite commanded Percy.

"I, Percy Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, - to be my lawfully wedded wife, - to have and to hold, - from this day forward, - for better, for worse, - for richer, for poorer, - in sickness and in health, - until death do us part." Percy stared at me the whole time, both of my hands in his. My smile was being watered-down with the tears of joy streaming down my face. _Thank the gods for water proof make up..._

"Please repeat after me," Aphrodite asked me, turning and smiling at me.

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Percy Jackson, - to be my lawfully wedded husband,- to have and to hold, - from this day forward, - for better, for worse, - for richer, for poorer, - in sickness and in health, - until death do us part." I promised, Percy was looking at me intensely, freezing me in the moment. Drowning in those sea green eyes. They twinkled and sparkled, watered and swam with happiness. I almost felt light-headed.

"May I see the rings?" Aphrodite asked, smiling as Percy pulled them out of his pocket. He took the ring in his hand, putting it just on the tip of my ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." He slipped it on, it felt like he was staring into my soul. I looked down to find the wedding band nestled against my engagement ring. The wedding band was silver and elegantly slim, I knew from shopping for them that it had the word 'forever' inscribed on the inside in beautiful script. As I gazed at the two rings, my mind flashed to Percy's proposal.

My engagement ring was silver as well, with a modest diamond surrounded by three aquamarine stones on each side of it. I smiled, looking up when Percy handed me his wedding band. The compassion and love took my breath away.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth's eyes delved into my mine, her gaze intense and loving in those beautiful grays. She put the wedding band on the tip of my finger, and I swore I stopped breathing.

"With this ring I thee wed." Those words from her beautiful lips, both tethered me to the earth and made me feel weightless at the same time.

I looked down, her delicate hand on mine, the simple silver wedding band on my finger. I felt like puffing out my chest and screaming _She's mine! _Instead I felt my heart flutter when Aphrodite said those blessed words.

"You may now kiss the bride," didn't need to tell me twice. I scooped Annabeth into my arms, clinging her to my chest like a desperate man, and in a way, I was.

I felt her lips on mine, _sweet relief! _Our kiss was long and sensual, simmering and attentive with all the passion of newlyweds. Our heads tilted as I tangled my hand into her hair before, slowly, very slowly, we became aware of the eye-rolling, whooping crowd.

So we pulled away reluctantly, blushing and bashful. Everyone was beaming, or crying, or smiling. Annabeth was attacked by Thalia, Piper, and Hazel, Reyna and Clarisse walking up to her too. Leo high-fived me, I'm pretty sure Frank winked, and Tyson and Grover both murdered me with happiness. If that was possible. Jason gave me the weirdest bear hug, and we both got sand in our eyes suddenly. Paul had the proudest look on his face, his hand shake turning into a one-armed hug.

Annabeth's dad gave me a take-care-of-my-daughter look, five seconds later laughing at me and shaking my hand.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's kiss made me light-headed, I had trouble acknowledging my friends when my brain was still stuck in the gutter, replaying that one kiss over, and over, and _over... _

Percy's mom hugged me tightly to her, her nose running.

"Percy couldn't be any luckier," she told me as she squeezed me to death.

"I know, I mean, he has you." I tell her as we pull apart, she nods at me and squeezes me one more time.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper and Hazel scream at me, they were blubbering the whole time, and I loved them for it. Thalia was smiling widely as she hugged me. I saw Reyna and Clarisse walk up to us, smiling.

"Congratulations." Reyna told me, smiling.

"Yeah this is great for you guys." Clarisse said, she looked so much prettier smiling. I felt warmth behind me, as two strong arms wrapped around my waist, tight and possessive. Not that I minded.

"Percy." I turned around in his arms, looping my arms around his neck.

"First dance!" Piper screamed, almost jumping up and down. We all moved into the open reception room, the candles and the fading twilight making the moment perfect.

My bride's maids rushed upstairs with me as I quickly changed into my dress, it was the same navy blue as the beads on my wedding dress, fitted at the strap straight-necked top, flowing to an inch past my knees. As soon as I came down stairs, Percy was there, his arm never left my body as we walked towards the dance floor.

I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz came on as Percy swept me into his arms, his sea green eyes overtaking everything, I was surrounded by him, lost and never wanting to come back.

**Percy's POV**

Her gray eyes sparkled at me, wrapped up in my arms and swishing with the song. It was magical the way we were so synced up, perfectly aligned together. Even as we were joined by more couples, we could hardly look at any one else. I think gray is officially my favorite color.

Annabeth danced with her father, and I with my mom, but we were never separated for more than a minute. Our chairs were touching as we bumped elbows while we ate, our whole table was saying how it would be so annoying, but we were stubborn as ever, eating in turns. No way I would put even an inch between us. Being together felt too good.

We cut the cake, stuffing pieces into our mouths. Annabeth had gotten cake on her nose.

"Annabeth, you have cake on your nose," she blushed, as I wiped it off her with my finger, licking my finger, earning an eye roll. Kissing my way up her neck-

"Get a room!" Someone shouted. I pretty sure it was Leo.

"Okay!" I said pulling Annabeth towards the door. Everyone froze for a moment. I had taken them seriously. Annabeth started laughing, her eyes watering clutching her sides.

"Percy! Patience is a virtue!" She gasped, struggling to stop laughing.

"Ok wise girl," she sobered up a bit, giving me a small smile of pure happiness.

"Good, sea-weed brain." I laughed, and we danced once more. We swayed, looking into each other's eyes, for what seemed like hours. It had only been two. We drove off to the airport, to our honeymoon. I've never been happier.

**Annabeth's POV**

The dancing, the looks of adoration exchanged, it was almost too much. My knees felt weak every time I looked at adorable seaweed brain, he was breathtaking. Right there, in that limousine, I knew, I would never get tired of him. If he'd just tell me where on earth our honeymoon was, I'd be the happiest women on earth.

* * *

**A/N: Could this chapter be longer? So many POV changes? I think I've gone crazy! Though this is the last chapter. I'm certain of it. I already wrote their honeymoon, as well as the proposal, and even _their daughter's birth. _It's all in my story, THE BATTLE OF LIGHT AND DARK, and then some. So don't kill me without leaving an ending, I'm giving you a whole new story instead! **

**Isn't that what fanfiction is about? Continuing the Happily Ever After? Feedback is appreciated and well loved! Ta ta for now!**

**I wanted to split this chapter in two, but I felt too proud of its length to really do so. I hope it wasn't a mistake. **


End file.
